I prefer Lilacs to posies
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Ring-around the rosies, pocket full of posies, Ashes, ashes, we all fall down! What if this Nursery rhyme was based off of something tragic? SIMONETTE! rated 'cause I based it off the black plague of London
1. Chapter 1

**I prefer Lilacs to Posies**

My dad told me about ring around the rosy and the black plague in England, and I thought It'd make a good fan-fiction. So anyway Enjoy and as always I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks!

"_How crazy is he?", "Very He gave up his job to work with toddlers!" "Poor man, I heard he lives all alone, a hermit in society!"_

It was the normal wave of gossip that just seemed to follow him everywhere. Anywhere he went he could hear their whispers. It was especially bad at the pub where he went every day. He would go to a _pub_ to order _non-alcoholic _Shirley Temples. He'd go there every day to order two there which he'd drink at the far end of the bar and then two to go. Everyone who saw or heard of him thought he was crazy, but anyone who took the time to know him knew he was a visionary and a genius at that.

"Sir where is Professor Seville? I heard he comes here often." Jeanette Miller, a former student of theprofessor asked the bartender on afternoon. "End of the table." he said not looking up from his work. "Professor, we need to talk." she said quietly. She and the professor had been best friends in grade school, both had much to offer the world. And they both skipped a few years of school but the professor just enough he finished his schooling the year before Jeanette had and was professor to the school where he had been for about 6 months. They spoke often, and met even more often for when they were upset only the other's presence was enough to satisfy them. You could say they were in love, but time had a way of teasing them and Simon soon quit his job and they rarely spoke for months. The man not recognizing her voice and not bothering to look up started to say, "Miss, If you have a problem, I'd rather you speak about it to your friends who seem so interested in my personal life an- Oh Miss Miller! I'm terribly sorry, it's been so long I just. . . ." He stood up asked the man for his two extra Shirley Temples and the walked out of the pub.

And as soon as they were out in the street he hugged her, she smiled in his shoulder and whispered,"Profess-" He looked at her and interrupted, "Now, _Miss Miller _I believe we've know each other long and well enough that you should know my name, or have I really not seen you in that long?" She smiled at him and continued, "I couldn't forget your name for the life of me, Simon. But all the same you did just call me Miss Miller." Simon smiled, "Now we both know I've lost my wits to these people, you know if I said your name or acted like I knew you as more than a student they'd think just as poorly of you as they do me." She smiled at him and replied, "What they think doesn't matter. I was put on this earth to please God, not people." Simon smiled warmly at her and they began to walk. "I see you have yet to miss a Church service. I'm ashamed to say I can no longer make it, the preacher's brother used to be my employer and Hated me for my uh 'unexpected' resignation. Especially because I wasn't going to be paid at all. I did it for fun and he was upset because well you need to get some new experienced person who most likely wants money." Jeanette looked up at him he was about two inches taller than her and being a chipmunk he had light brown fur lining his features, a small black nose and large blue spectacles that had the same design as hers. "You weren't being paid? At all?" Simon smiled, "Seeing my favorite pupil every day seems pay enough, don't you agree?" Jeanette blushed and replied, "I'm not sure if it could compare to being able to see your favorite teacher every day." They smiled blushing slightly at each other's compliments. "Would you care to come over for dinner tonight?" He asked sweetly. She nodded and they continued in the direction of the outskirts of town.

"What of your brothers, everyone in town says you live alone. I know you have brothers and you wouldn't dare leave them. Where'd the rumor come from?" Simon looked down at him feet and replied, "A rather difficult story to tell, I'd rather discuss it over dinner. Oh here we are!" he smiled at her then unlocked the door to his home. Jeanette wiped her feet on the rug and stepped into the nice home. "Anything you'd like for dinner?" Simon asked hanging up his coat. "Whatever you have." Jeanette replied simply. Simon smiled and placed a pot of water on his wood burning stove. "I'll be right back, feel free to go into the living room or the dining hall if you wish." He went upstairs and quietly knocked on the door, "Alvin, Theodore? Are you awake?" he opened the door slowly and peaked in. "I'm up Si." Alvin's hoarse voice replied. Simon walked in and smiled at his younger brothers. **(A/N: I know Alvin's supposed to be the oldest but it's more fitting in the story oh and Simon's 19, Alvin's17 and Theodore's 15)** "How were your students today?" Alvin asked, trying to make conversation. "They were absolute angels. I'm sure you'd enjoy meeting them." Theodore, Simon's youngest brother, began to open his eyes and asked, "How's the poems section going?" Simon smiled down at him and replied, "The poems they've made are fantastic. I could read you one tonight, after I grade them." The two younger brothers yawned and Simon smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot!" he handed them each a Shirley Temple, which they drank gratefully. "Remember that one time when we were a lot younger, Dad took us to the pub to get us each a Shirley Temple and we got kicked out 'cause we were too young and he went in and got us each one anyway?" Simon smiled. Their father had been set off to help the Navy for the last 8 months, and six and a half months ago Alvin and Theodore both caught the plague. Simon smiled again still thinking of his father and brothers and said, "Dinner will be here shortly, you know the drill." the boys smiled and sunk down into their beds again. Simon smiled and walked back downstairs.


	2. Dinner and tears

**Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me a while but you'll enjoy this- it's worth the wait! I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or the black plague or England** **or Ring around the rosy, or hush little baby and I'm sorry to whomever I'd be offending by changing the lyrics**.

"So Simon you said you'd tell me about the rumor." Simon smiled at her while regretting that promise in his head, "Well yes. If I tell you, would you be so kind as to allow me to add something at the end?" Jeanette nodded curiously. Simon smiled and replied, "Very well I shall start from the beginning; about eight months ago there was a urgent telegram that had arrived addressed to my father. It was from the Navy where he was volunteered because he didn't go to college right away after finishing his schooling. The Dutch were in the harbor on the far cost of England and my father was sent to help," Jeanette saw the hurt in his eyes and reached across the table and held his paw. Simon chuckled slightly looking down at her delicate hand on his. "At the time I wasn't receiving any pay from my job at the college. And for about a month in a half my father's savings could supply us. Then I worked in the afternoons at the restaurant in town. And then. . . come with me it's a tad painful to explain." he lead her up the stairs and shushed her while quietly opening the door to his brother's room where they now both slept. "What happened to them?" Jeanette whispered. Simon shut the door knowing he was about to blow up, " That bloody plague happened! It's my bloody fault too! If I could've taken better care of 'em-" His face which was just red from anger was now drenched in tears. "My bloody fault." he kept whispering. Jeanette didn't know what to do at first but instinct took over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered soothing words in his ear. "Hush. . . it's okay, everything's okay." Simon's body shook with each of his violent sobs. She knelt down with him and continued to hug and cradle him. Not knowing what else to do she sang sweetly, "Hush little baby don't say a word, Jeanie's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing Jeanie's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"Simon's breathing began to even and he looked up to Jeanette blushing slightly because of his outburst, " and if that diamond ring turns brass Jeanie's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke I think I'll just tell you a silly joke," Simon snickered at this and Jeanette continued on, "And if that joke doesn't make you laugh I'm gonna make you start giving me ideas!" Simon started chuckling louder now and Jeanette smiled at his tear stained face. "Feel better?" she asked. Simon smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Jeanette I owe you one." Jeanette smiled sweetly and said quietly, "You said you had a little thing to add at the end of your story. Tell me that and it's all good." Simon smiled and said enthusiastically. . .

**I love cliffhangers. Sorry it's short, though. And there's gonna be like I don't know at least ten chapters if not more so I think it's pretty fair.**


	3. school rules

**Hey peoples did you like my cliffhanger? Am I bothering you rubbing it in that I have complete control over the story and you don't? Are you going to start an angry mob? Do you think I'd look good with a beard? What about jeans and a batman t-shirt? Are you bothered even more-so by my endless questions than you are my bragging? Answer those questions in the reviews and take into account that Emma Zippy 577 is a girl's name. **

. . ."tag, your it!" Jeanette raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" Simon smiled. "You know ever since I was little playing tag always got me in a brighter mood, so tag. Your it!" Jeanette laughed and got up after him. "Okay but if I catch you, you have to tell me what you were really going to tell me. Okay?" Simon nodded, "That's right. Ready, Set, Go!" he ran down the stairs laughing and hopped out the front door, Jeanette on his heels. He smiled as she rushed out the back door charging for him and quickly took off his red jacket and held it out for her to see and said fittingly enough, "Ole!" Jeanette, having never been to Spain or even heard of bull fighting, stopped and asked, "What?" Simon smiled and chuckled at his error. "Right you've never been to Spain! It goes like this, a man called a matador he holds up a red flag or cape like this and tries to get the bull to charge at him. It's called bullfighting- and the goal is to kill the bull. I thought of it decided to use my cape to get you to charge for me. Mainly to tease you." Jeanette thought over it and then abruptly ran towards him. He smiled and pulled away his jacket and was about to repeat 'ole' when he was knocked down by Jeanette. "You may make it seem like bullfighting- but it's still tag to me."Jeanette beamed proud that she had tricked him like that. Simon smiled at her and she added quickly to the end, "Oh and you're it- I win." Simon sat up and smiled, "very well- what I was going to tell you- are you sure you want to know?" Jeanette rolled her eyes and nodded. He smiled at her enthusiasm to hear what he had to say and whispered in her ear, "I am in love with someone in this yard. Can you guess who?" Jeanette smiled at his little guessing game and looked around the bare yard. "Is it the tree?"

"No"

"The birdbath?"

"No."

"The grass, maybe?"

"No"

"Simon! You're in love with yourself!" Jeanette asked playfully. He smiled and chuckled, "Wrong again"

"huh. . ."

"Maybe you'd like a hint;" he kissed her softly and again asked, "Now who do you think it is?"

"Could it be the brunette sitting on your lap?" at this Simon nodded and kissed her cheek again- knowing she felt the same way.

The next day they were walking on opposite sides of the road talking now and then when people weren't nearby. Finally they reached where the rock road turned to dirt, and hugged after checking for others (on Simon's request) "Ready?" Simon asked eagerly. "Well. . . I'm not so sure. . ." Simon looked at her and replied, "They'll absolutely adore you! Don't you remember how good you are with your little sisters?" Jeanette sighed again, nervously, "Well yes, but-" Simon smiled, "But nothing. I saw you with your sisters when you and I were little. You're a natural with children!" Jeanette knowing she had lost replied, "Alright let's get going."

As they talked on their way to the day-care/preschool where Simon taught, Jeanette told about how her sisters had questioned her last night and said in a quieter tone, "Brittany has started rumors about you. I feel awful that she does, but she says you're a mad man- possessed she says and that you were born in India where God hasn't reached and demons are plentiful. . ." Simon sighed, "She was half right. I actually was born in India. I lived there for about five months with my parents then they took me to Spain for seven months and then France for about nine months and then we went to Italy then my little brother Alvin was born then we moved to London and that's where Theodore was born then my parents wanted to move again. But we couldn't go with them so they dropped us off and we found our way to Dave. And well. . . I was four and I remember everything- so now I can speak several more languages. Of course I do prefer to speak English when in town. But maybe I should begin speaking in the native language of India. There are so many- which should I choose?" he joked towards the end. Jeanette looked to him in wonder, "really? How many languages do they speak in India?" Simon smiled as he noticed her fascination, "Several- there's Assamese, Bengali, Gujarati, Hindi, Kannada, Kashmiri, and several others but I can only speak in those languages. But I can write in Sanskrit!"

When they got to the school Simon smiled- pleased to find all of his students were there and sitting quietly in their seats. "Good morning class! I graded your poems last night and they were phenomenal! You're better at poetry than some of my old College students!" The class roared with glee,**(No I hate that show! So don't bring it up!)** And Simon chuckled at their contentment. Then a little girl with two red braids and a missing tooth raised her hand. "Oh-um, yes Solly?" **(My story so yes the little girl's nick-name is Solly! Saw-Lee)** "Mr. Seville, who's the lady behinds ya?" Simon sighed, "I will tell you Solly if you'd be so kind as to say it with correct grammar." It was Solly's turn to sigh and she returned in a very lady-like way, "Mr. Seville, would you be so kind as to inform me of the woman's name whom is standing behind you?" Simon smiled, "Very good Solly. Catch!" he tossed her a peppermint from his pocket and said as she unwrapped it, "Children this is my very good friend Miss Jeanette Miller." Jeanette giggled behind him at how he had said her name as if she were the queen herself. "Jean- what's so funny?" Simon asked his professors's tone leaving his voice. "Simon, I'm not the queen. These children may call me Jeanette or Jean as you or anyone else would." Simon smiled at her humble comment and looked to the children his professor's tone returning, "Very well then. You may call her as she pleases, but I expect you to all be on your very best behaviors." The children all nodded when a little blond boy raised his hand. "Jonathan?" The boy put his hand down and asked as the way little boys who are jealous do, "Why'd Solly get a peppermint?You only give 'em out wen kidz get a A. Not fer speakin' purtty-like!" Simon sighed, "Well you all did so good on your assignments I brought in peppermints for everyone. But Jon repeat what you just said like a gentleman." Jonathan sighed and repeated, " Why did my dear classmate Solly get a peppermint for something that is not what you usually reward us with treats for?" Simon smiled and tossed him a peppermint saying, "Good." He then tossed peppermints to the rest of the students who hadn't gotten them yet. He smiled as they all unwrapped them and then handed a peppermint to Jeanette. She tucked it in her pocket, smiling at Simon.

The first part of the day went well. Now it was time for the Children's recess and lunch after that. Simon walked Jeanette outside to the playing area and they talked for a bit until Solly came up with her best friend who went by the name Topsy. **(Again my story my weird nick-names)** "Mr. Seville? Topsy and I bet Billy that you were a good dancer. Could you dance with Miss Jeanette for us so we can figure out who wins the bet?" Simon laughed he enjoyed it when people would make bets on him- that were more funny than anything, but because he was still in teacher mode he said, "Okay you two. I will but you know betting isn't very lady-like and I want no more of it." he winked to the girls signaling that it'd be okay for them to bet again. At least on him. He smiled making sure Billy was watching and waved him over. "Billy, you're going to lose this bet." he said quietly as the child came over. He bowed deeply to Jeanette and looked up asking, "May I have this dance?" Jeanette took his offered hand and replied, "If you so desire."

The children started humming/singing/whistling a favorite tune that Simon had taught them (it was from Italy). Their dance was graceful- although Jeanette didn't know the dance Simon did and he was leading perfectly. **(Their dance is like the dancing stick-figure dance on Youtube only more flowing:** **.com/watch?v=ABbspWcsCK8)** About halfway through the entire playground and even some other teachers were watching- all hypnotized by their synchronization, and rhythm. When the song ended and they both bowed to each other for the last time. The entire schoolyard whooped and hollered and cheered. Simon and Jeanette looked over to Solly and Topsy as Billy gave them each a small golden coin. Simon motioned to Jeanette to lean over as if he had a secret to tell her. "What?" she whispered. Simon instead of whispering to her a secret kissed her cheek making her blush even deeper.

The rest of the day went smoothly and the pair where always blushing when people mentioned their dance.

"Where did you learn that?" Jeanette asked as they walked towards home, "I'm not entirely sure. I know the tune and dance were from my childhood- I remember I was about one and a half when I learned it- so it had to have been an Italian dance and song. " Simon replied. Jeanette nodded and then abruptly said, "Now it's my turn." Simon looked at her questioningly. "You took me to school, so now I'm taking you somewhere." Simon looked at her strangely as she said, "I know we'll go to Saturday church with my family!" Simon smiled at her beaming face then said , "You know the pastor hates me. And your family doesn't know who I am. They'd maul us if they found out!"Jeanette thought a moment then replied, "Then my dearest- you shall need a disguise."

**Jean is a real trickster huh? With that disguise she's planning. I already have a name for his alter ego, the man Jeanette's family **_**thinks **_**she's in love with. It involves a fake mustache. Oh and in case you were wondering. The next few chapters should be on here a bit quicker I have a decent amount of the next scenarios planned out. But because I mocked you all about my power- I think if you want Jeanette's family to find out about Simon's true identity a different way leave it in the reviews. But I can't use them all so don't be too disappointed if yours isn't picked, alright.**

**R&R!**

**Vaarwel (that's Dutch for bye)**


	4. Mister Geoffry Partidge

**Okay guys, I had some miss information in uh previous chapters. But I'm gonna correct it. i sad that Simon's father was off fighting against the Dutch- when really it was the Mongols. Sorry I had the wrong Time period. So just disregard what I said about the dutch it was really the mongols... Sorry!**

"Jeanette, it itches. . ." Simon whined like a toddler as she adjusted his tie.

"Simon you know they'd figure us out if your face was bare and I'm hoping we'll go to Saturday church together often. So- Simon! Stop poking at it! It's all lopsided now!" Jean replied. Then she sighed and straightened his faux and very bushy, tan mustache.**(ha told you! Oh and it's tan to match the color of his fur. This is cartoon universe, you know.) **Simon laughed silently to himself. _"She's adorable when she's all mad like this. I need to remember that for future occasions"_ he thought. Jeanette smiled after finishing straightening the mustache and asked,

"Why are you smiling?" she asked curiously.

"May I answer that with a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright, my question is why shouldn't I be? Things just feel good today!"Simon said his smiled even wider. Jeanette smiled, happy for his cheerfulness, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright then _Geoffrey Partridge. _Let's go."

They went off on their way to church and when they arrived Jeanette lead Simon over to a group of waving people. As they made their way over Simon could feel the sweat forming beads on his palm. Jeanette must've felt it too because she whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, just be you sweet, charming self." Simon, or Geoffrey as he was to be called at the moment, smiled and replied quickly,

"Do they even remember all of our play-dates together when we were children?" Jeanette shook her head,

"Never bothered to tell them your name- and we ran around so quickly I don't think they ever got a good look at your face. And you know I'm much too quiet to even mention all the time spent with you when we where too old for play-dates during dinner." Simon sighed and whispered,

"You deserve the spotlight, I hate how you always hide in the corner. Yet your shyness attracts me to you. We'll talk about this later." Jeanette giggled slightly and introduced "Geoffrey Partridge" to her family, which included her Adoptive mother, her little sister, Eleanore , and her older little sister, Brittany (although she may as well have been the oldest- she acted much more sure of herself than Jeanette who was two years older.) **(A/N: Same ages for the girls as their counter parts)** Simon trying his best to act like his character bowed as he introduced himself to each of them with a quick "How-do-you-do" The Church Service went by quickly and the pastor **(A/N: remember the pastor was Simon's old employer's brother. His old employer hated him when he quit working because he was expected to work an entire year without pay- as practice. So in turn the pastor developed the protective, brotherly hate that you may have for a relatives enemy. Just remember that.) **Had also been fooled by the disguise and after the service had introduced himself as well. After _That _Simon went home with the Miller's to eat lunch together. And after dinner Jeanette and Simon walked to his house and on the way finished their conversation:

"Jeanette, do you remember our first week of school. The very, very first?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"You were the shyest most timid girl I have ever seen! You still are. Do you remember during snack time on the first day? You hadn't known that you were to bring something, and I offered you half of my snack-"

"A sugar drop cookie."

"That's right, and that day I was sure I had died because I swear to this day I heard an angle whisper 'Thank you'."

"I was only being courteous Simon."

"Yes, but that night I told my family no different I said 'Daddy, there's an angle-girl in my class!' and he smiled and said that I was lucky because he had yet to meet an 'angle-girl' he knew from that moment I'd grow to love this angle-girl."

"You really told your dad that?"

"Yes. The next day we chose our permanent seats and I gathered up all of my courage and sat by the angle-girl. I have never been more shocked because apparently the little angle-girl never spoke to anyone and I was the only one who wanted to know this beauty."

"I was shy then, but I did speak. I was courteous to everyone as I was to you!" Simon nodded and opened the door to his house,

"But it was still surprising. Only I had noticed your rosy cheeks, adorable but weak accent like my own, angle voice, and sweet, soft emerald eyes."

"Miss Miller says they were always green- even when I was a baby. Most babies have blue eyes at first though."

"Yes but as they say the rest is history. So in conclusion: Jeanette, you have much to offer but you have to let others see it. I don't want anymore 'oh I don't talk during dinner' or 'I don't talk at the university.' you skipped six grades, for God's sake. I don't want your gifts to be given to the servant who septupled his."

"I know Simon and I plan to at least octuple my gifts to return to God and they aren't going to be taken away . I plan to find my spot in His plan but until I can find it I'm going to stay in my current spot." Jeanette replied. Simon sighed and said,

"I knew from the day I met you your spot was with me. Now I know you can do so much more."

"I agree my spot is with you. So let's make a deal- if you and I marry we'll look for my spot together. Alright?"

"Deal." They were sitting on the sofa now and Simon stopped after he had agreed to the deal and held his breath.

"shush." he whispered and listened again. Then quickly ran up to his brother's room.

"Guys?" he asked as he opened the door. Then he smiled of relief. Theodore had just woken up and thrown a pillow at Alvin to make him quit his snoring- but it had missed and the candle had fallen down and bumped the wall making the picture-frame fall.

"Sorry, Simon." Theodore said his voice slightly raspy. Simon smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Don't worry about it. I've done the same thing before- he snores like a hog." this made Theodore laugh and Simon smiled when it wasn't interrupted by a cough. Alvin's eyes then opened and he looked at Simon curiously.

"Why are you two laughing like that?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled and said winking at Theodore,

"We just heard a hog snoring. He ran off." Alvin nodded, easily believing what his brother had told him because there were a ton of hogs in the woods.

"Well are you two hungry? Its a tad after lunch." Theodore nodded and replied, "Yes, please!" Alvin smiled at his younger brother who always seemed in the mood for something to eat and added,

"Bread and butter with mine please, dear brother." Simon sighed then went down stairs.

Weeks passed in a similar fashion. Until one day Simon found something in the mail. . _ **SO Review! Please! I enjoy many reviews! And like I said earlier- Mongols- NOT DUTCH!**

**I come in Pieces- Emma Zippy577  
**


	5. Letters you hate 'em and you love 'em

**Okay everyone this is gonna be an awesome chapter- I can feel it in my gut! So yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Until one day Simon found something in the mail. . ._

That morning had been one of the best so far for Simon. He had not woken up from one of his usual nightmares, but instead from a sound coming from down the hall. He had made his way to check on his brothers in their room. He had, instead of finding them in their usual feverish slumber, found the boys jumping on their beds, something he hadn't seen them do in a while. "Get down! You'll hurt yourself!" he had cried and as they (unenthusiastically) sat down on their beds he had searched them for the bumps on their underarms, and the normal clammy and feverish look in their eyes, but they were entirely well. All signs of their previous illness had vanished as if overnight. Simon soon realized that they were all better and began to dance and shout, "Praise the Lord for he is Good!"

After a bit he had happily gone outside to check the mail. Only one letter.

Simon gulped reading the label that showed where the letter was from. He quickly grabbed his hat and special box and ran out to Jeanette's house. The Sky was still fairly dark and so he wouldn't wake up the rest of her family he threw rocks at Jeanette's Window.

"What? huh, Simon? Is everything alright?" Jeanette asked panic evidence in her voice. _Why would he be her so early?_

Simon motioned for her to come down, which she did (after quickly getting dressed) and he lead her out to an old familiar clearing in the woods behind the house.

_"Wait, this is where Simon and I'd always play. I'd sit on that old stump as a maiden in distress. and He'd come and rescue me. Then we'd_ switch!" Jeanette thought. Simon sat on the old tower-stump and handed her the letter.

"Jean, could you read this for me? If it's okay read it back to me, if not just break it to me gently. . ." Simon asked, his face was full of confusion, and the torment that only comes with the ignorance for the future.

Jeanette nodded and read the letter to herself before reading it aloud:

"_ Dear Seville residence,_

_Got you didn't I son. I thought I would, me sending it through the general instead of my usual return address. You were always a bit of a pessimist, Simon. But there is no need to worry. They are bringing in new men in a few weeks. And my head officer is letting the men with families go home. I miss you boys awful but I'm coming home.  
_

_ Lots of Love,  
_

_ Dave Seville"  
_

Simon's smiled couldn't have been any wider. He jumped and danced around like a mad man (or a man who just learned that his father was alive.) Then he got down on one knee **(A/N:you all know what's** **coming:) **and said,

"Jean you are my other half. My brothers and father, they're both alright now. But as much as that makes my life a ton easier. I would struggle each day if I didn't have you by my side. So Jeanette? Would you be so kind as to marry me?" Jeanette smiled a few tears rolling down her cheek,**(A/N:you all knew this was coming too)** she nodded. Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear as soft as he possibly could,

"Thank you. First we'll find some way to tell your family, and I'll introduce you to my dad. And. . . God knows I don't care about the rest as long as we're together for eternity." Jeanette nodded into his shoulder. At the sound of something in the bushes the pair looked up to a group of people who Simon had heard whispering horrible things about him before in town. He whispered softly but also in a frightened voice,

"Then we may have to tell them. . ." Brittany was standing in the group and when she saw her sister in Simon's arms she went, in a word, berserk.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER OR I'LL-" a man came forward as she continued to yell and ripped Jeanette from Simon's embrace. Then while the couple was still in shock, they took him away.

* * *

**Good right? You just gotta love the cliff hangers! I had to use an online thesaurus a few times. The I had to re-type it twice because I hit the wrong button a fwe times. . . ha ha. .. imagine me doing that =^D**


	6. bad day

**I'm skipping authors notes in this chapter I hope you will miss my humor!**

* * *

Jeanette was crying while sitting in her designated seat in the family room, surrounded by her sisters. She was sobbing, the way she cried so hard.

"What is it Jeanette?", "We saved you, it's alright,", "Girls give your sister some space, I'm sure she's just overwhelmed." Miss Miller said hoping to end the girls' questions.

"You're right." Jeanette whispered. Miss Miller looked over to her and asked,

"What's that dear?"

"I said You're right. I am overwhelmed. Because the man I love was taken away from me, simply because he was too noble for his own good. . ."

"You mean Geoffrey Partridge was killed? What happened, did he try to save you but Professor took his life?"  
Brittany asked.

"No, he was taken away by angry villagers. Because people spread rumors that weren't even close to being true," she was yelling now, anger had replaced the sorrow in her eyes. "And people actually believed them, only I took the time to ask him what was going on, only God and I tried to help him! Because the rumors replaced his friends' affection towards him! Only God and I knew the truth! Only God and I helped him! Only God and I love him, with the exception of his brothers and father!" She stood up trying to compose herself. Then she quickly walked out of the room and to the door she said simply as she left, "Sorry, but I have to go save my fiance. Depending on how things go I'll be at his house for dinner."

* * *

She found him in the center of town tied to a long wooden pole. _They really think he's possessed,_ Jeanette thought,_ they're carrying out the casting away ritual,first they light a fire in a circle around him, and throw posies into the fire. Then they put the fire out with holy water and relight it again. Wait- posies! He'll suffocate if they burn the posies!_ You see Simon was allergic to posies and very sensative toward smoke. With the two combined Jeanette knew he'd die from lack of clean air instantly. As she ran closer she heard his cough.

"God, I have no clue how you plan to get me out of this, but if it is my time then Lord may I come and be with you. I think I have done my duty on this Earth. I have helped heal, I have taught others about you, and I have loved. Let Jeanette know I am thankful to her for the impact she had on my life. Amen." Simon prayed. then continued to wheeze, "_oh and God -curse this allergy!" _He thought. Then he looked up and saw rain as the rain began to pour on him, he smiled and prayed, "God you have your ways! And not one day goes by where I don't thank you for them!" But as he looked back around he saw the people picking up rocks. _They are really persistent people, God. I give you that._

* * *

Jeanette saw the stones in the peoples' hands and as they threw them she finally made her way to the pole where Simon was tied (and now being bruised.) He looked down and saw her, "

Jeane-" he said but stopped as he was knocked unconscious by a rock. She turned and looked at the crowd.

"Stop It! If you'd let me explain I could tell you everything!"

The people looked at her and granted her the chance to speak.

"Look, Simon has been my best friend for years, but with the mongols and all, his father had to leave and couldn't provide for his family anymore. Then his brother's got the plague. He had been working without pay at the university and knew better than to ask that they start paying him- it wasn't in the budget but he knew that there were other new graduates looking for experience so he decided to quit and get a better paying job. He found out that a school closer to where he lived had an opening and paid well so he took that job. But people began to think he was crazy and began spreading rumors because they didn't know the whole story, in fact he only told me. His father doesn't even know! He didn't want to worry people or to burden them, so he let you all believe as you pleased no matter the consequences. Yesterday his brothers became better and he got a note this morning that his dad would come back. And just some back up information if you still don't believe me I wanted him to get out more so most of you know him as Mr. Geoffrey Partridge. My idea, not his." Jeanette curtsied and thanked them for their time, and without anyone's permission she untied Simon and dragged him to the road he lived on and added, "So leave him alone."

* * *

She finally got him back to his house and laid him on the sofa. She put a cold wet rag on his head where the bruise from the rock was, and covered him with a blanket. When he woke up she gently laid him back down and said soothingly, "It's all alright now. You had a rough day and deserve to rest." And kissed his forehead as he fell back to sleep.


	7. unexpected questions

**I have some really great people reviewing this story so I think I will name them off and thank them. Simonettefan: oh my fishstix! I love the reviews you give me your so encouraging and I love that you love my story!, pops aww-some: Aww-some reviews it's funny how you put the same one over and over again:), SimonetteFanGirl101: Thanks for your advice I listened to it didn't I?, Annoyer42 Say glee one more time and I will take season one DVD of glee and slap you with it (just kidding! Love your sense of humor!), and The seventh cat: You sound like a sophisticated kitty!** **Like when I read your review I saw a little kitty with a monical on talking to me (I mean this in the best way possible- it's cute the kitty I mean)!** **So thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

"Quaaa- shoooo, quaa-shoooo" Simon snored. Jeanette had tried to make him as comfortable as possible, trying to make it easier for him to breath. but the posies' smoke had obviously irritated his lungs, because he had never snored before.

"Okay, brothers inside; check. Doors locked; check, Simon asleep; check, food for however long necessary; I think that's a check. Alright then, I think I'm alright to sit down." Jeanette said as she found a chair and brought it over by the sofa where Simon was laid. She went through her mind again about everything that they would need for however long the people might hold a grudge then exclaimed,

"Oh darn tomorrow's Monday! Simon's got work!" She glanced over to his sleeping and snoring face, "I think he can miss a day for this." She sighed and kissed his forehead as gently as she could but Simon's eyes fluttered open anyway.

"Huh? Jeanette? What's going on?" He asked slowly- he was still tired.

"It's alright, Simon. I've got you, no need to worry." Jeanette responded. Simon tried to focus his vision on her and sitting up he replied,

"As sweet as that is and as darling as you sound saying it, it doesn't answer my question, sweety. Please I just want to know what happened, darling." Jeanette sighed and pushed him back gently so he was still leaning back against a pillow. She kissed his nose and said calmly,

"It's all fine, Simon. After you were knocked out, I'm sorry but I told them about how why you needed to quit and how you weren't crazy, then when they didn't say anything I untied you and brought you home. I told your brothers that they needed to stay inside for a while and locked all of the doors, mainly because I looked back on my way here and I saw some people coming. I didn't know who they were, but I think we're safe." Simon nodded and yawned- but his breath was hitched with a snorting sound.

"Huh? What in bloody-"Simon began but Jeanette interrupted before he could curse,

"They burned posies around you remember I think it's irritating your lungs. It'll ware off." Simon nodded sleepily nestled closer into the quilt. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then he looked around and motioned Jeanette to lean in.

" Maybe it was the smell of her perfume or the color that suits her just so, but I've always preferred Lilacs to posies. Posies have bright colors and smell too strong, always asking for more sun or softer soil or cleaner water. But lilacs can survive in some shade, and don't mind clay and don't ask for much water. They smell softer and sweeter and have light colors. But if you give a lilac what it needs it will shoot up from the ground and intoxicate the air with it's sweet smell. So tell me my dear lilac what is it that you desire?" Jeanette smiled softly at him,

"I wish you'd rest and heal so we can be married, and then no one can disapprove of us, for we will be married under God, and everyone would see that God loves you just the same as them."

Simon nodded and kissed her softly. **(A/N: I did something unexpected!)**

"If I were to ask you if we could get married right now, then have a celebration with our family later, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Then ,Why don't we get married right now and have a celebration with our families later?"

"Alright, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better."

"Then let's go." The two smiled and got up, and Simon lead the way to the church in the town where he worked.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Seville. What may I do for you today?" the priest asked. Simon smiled and asked,

"Pastor, my little darling and I wish to be married, and her family doesn't quite approve of me and we decided that we were to be wed as soon as possible and until they like me without a large ceremony. . . ." The pastor nodded, and lead them out an old empty sanctuary.

"Why don't you stand here and I'll get everything." the pastor said. The two love-birds **(or love chipmunks)** obliged and waited for the pastor to come back. He handed them each a slip of paper with the vow on them and Simon read first;

"I, Simon Seville, take thee,_Jeanette Miller, to my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Then Jeanette read hers,

"I, Jeanette Miller, take thee, Simon Seville, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give the my troth." Simon smiled at her and read his next line as he slipped the ring from his pocket on her fourth finger,

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The pastor stepped forward and said, "with the power vested in me by the one true living, breathing God, I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Simon." And Simon did.


	8. Last chapter and notice

Hey guys I know that if you are reading this you were expecting more chapters. Well some reviews inspired me to make a sequel with what all happens next. I'll try to go fast for you. It's gonna be called, "Just the Right garden: I prefer lilacs to posies 2." So be on the look out. Lots of love to my fans. . . I HAVE FANS!

Simon: No Emma Zippy577 we have fans they just like the way you made up the plot to OUR story

Jeanette: Sorry Emma Zippy577 I have to agree.

Me: You two are just lucky i didn't decide to make a kabob out of Simon in my story!

Simon&Jeanette: But we know you better than that.

Me: Darn! Why did I even become obsessed with you guys!

Simon&Jeanette: because you're a nerd like us!

Me: oh. . . right. . .. Bye guys! I'll have to talk to you later!


End file.
